The present invention relates to a method for producing a winding arrangement of a coil, to an electric conductor for use with the method and to a winding arrangement produced according to the method.
Winding an electric conductor onto a coil form is a known method of producing a coil, for example, a coil for a transformer. With regard to wired-up winding arrangements, successively winding individual part windings is necessary. The part windings are subsequently wired up to one another. A special type of wired-up winding arrangement is the so-called continuous turn-over winding. Unfortunately, producing a coil having such a winding is very expensive.
The German Patent Publication DE-A1-3214171 discusses such a winding arrangement. The conductor used comprises subconductors which are connected in parallel and series.
The object of the present invention is to specify a method which simplifies the production of a coil. A further object is to provide an electric conductor for use in such a method and to specify the winding arrangement produced according to the method.